Happy Valentine
by amariys
Summary: Kisa hanya ingin merayakan Hari Kasih Sayang bersama dengan Yukina, namun pekerjaannya yang menumpuk membuatnya memupuskan harapan tersebut. Yukina/Kisa.


**Happy Valentine**

**Sebuah fanfiksi dari Sekaiichi Hatsukoi**

Pairing: Yukina/Kisa

Rating: T

Summary: Kisa hanya ingin merayakan Hari Kasih Sayang bersama dengan Yukina, namun pekerjaannya yang menumpuk membuatnya memupuskan harapan tersebut.

Disclaimer: Sekaiichi Hatsukoi bukan milik saya.

* * *

><p>From: Yukina Kou<p>

Subject: Valentine's Day

Date: 12/02/2012

Kisa-san! Apa kau ada rencana untuk tanggal 14 Februari nanti?

Kalau tidak, aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan ke taman hiburan Tokyo.

Ah, tapi kalau kau sibuk, aku bisa mengerti.

Beri aku kabar secepatnya, ok?

Kisses,

Yukina

Shouta Kisa memandangi layar ponselnya tanpa berkedip, membaca pesan yang dikirimkan oleh Yukina walaupun ia sendiri sudah hapal isi dari pesan itu. Sebuah helaan napas panjang lolos dari bibir Kisa dan pria itu memejamkan matanya sebelum meletakkan kepala di atas meja kerjanya. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah, dan hal itu wajar, karena ia baru saja berhasil melewati suatu medan peperangan yang disebut dengan _deadline_ bersama dengan rekan-rekan editornya di bagian shoujo manga penerbit Marukawa. Bulan Februari memang bulan yang penuh cinta—bagi para gadis-gadis remaja, dan hal itu juga berarti para editor shoujo manga harus bekerja tiga kali lipat lebih keras dari biasanya untuk menerbitkan majalah komik edisi spesial valentine.

Jika mengingat hal itu, rasanya Kisa ingin merutuk orang yang menciptakan tradisi bertukar cokelat dengan kekasih hati pada tanggal 14 Februari.

Kembali ke permasalahan awal. Bola mata Kisa kembali bergulir ke layar ponselnya, menatapi kata-kata yang dikirimkan oleh Yukina dengan perasaan kecewa dan bersalah. Karena kesibukannya, Kisa, lagi-lagi, tidak dapat memenuhi ajakan Yukina untuk berkencan. Bukan berarti Kisa tidak ingin bertemu, karena sesungguhnya pria berambut hitam itu pun telah sangat merindukan kekasihnya, namun Kisa tidak ingin merepotkan Yukina—karena ia tahu dengan baik betapa jelek _mood_nya saat sedang lelah. Karena itulah Kisa membalas pesan Yukina dengan permintaan maaf dan penjelasan bahwa pekerjaannya akan sangat sibuk menjelang hari Valentine dan Yukina, seperti biasa, menerima alasan itu dengan sangat ringan.

Kedua alis Kisa bertaut. Yukina sama sekali tidak berubah. Sampai saat ini, belum pernah pria berambut coklat pasir itu marah ataupun mengeluh setiap kali Kisa membatalkan pertemuan mereka karena pekerjaannya. Mungkin memang karena Yukina bisa mengerti kesibukan Kisa, tapi tetap saja Kisa terkadang mengharapkan Yukina akan mencoba lebih keras untuk mengajaknya pergi.

"Dasar Yukina bodoh," gumam Kisa pelan seraya mengangkat kepalanya. Sayangnya, Ritsu yang duduk di sampingnya nampaknya mendengar gumamannya itu, karena pria itu kemudian menatap Kisa dengan sedikit aneh, membuat sebuah rona merah hadir di pipi Kisa yang hanya bisa tertawa canggung.

"A ha ha, pekerjaan kita sudah selesai, kan? Apa aku bisa pulang sekarang, Takano-san?" Kisa mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Takano untuk menutupi rasa malunya.

"Hm? Ah, ya. Pulanglah, dan jangan terlambat besok." Takano menjawab tanpa membuka matanya. Kelelahan pun nampak jelas di wajah Kepala Editor itu.

Kisa memutar bola matanya ringan. "Baik, baik. Aku pulang dulu, semua! Sampai jumpa besok!" ujarnya seraya merapikan mejanya dan berjalan keluar ruangan—diiringi dengan berbagai macam respon yang menjawab salamnya.

Udara di luar masih terasa agak dingin—musim dingin belum benar-benar meninggalkan kota itu—dan Kisa pun bergegas kembali ke apartemennya. Ia sama sekali tak memiliki keinginan untuk berlama-lama di jalanan yang dipenuhi oleh pasangan-pasangan yang sedang menikmati hari Valentine bersama dengan bahagianya.

"Hari Valentine bodoh. Memangnya apa bedanya hari ini dengan hari-hari lainnya? Valentine hanyalah alasan bagi para pasangan untuk memamerkan kemesraan mereka." Kisa menggerutu saat ia sampai di depan pintu apartemennya. Tangannya kemudian sibuk mencari kunci apartemen di dalam tasnya. Namun, sebelum Kisa menemukan kunci apartemennya, pintu yang ada di hadapannya terbuka dan sosok Yukina Kou dapat terlihat dengan senyuman hangatnya.

"Kisa-san! Kau sudah pulang! Kukira kau akan pulang lebih malam lagi, tapi syukurlah! Ah, kau terlihat lelah. Akan segera kusiapkan air hangat untukmu."

Untuk sesaat, Kisa hanya bisa berdiri terpaku di depan pintu dengan mulut yang setengah terbuka. Aura berkilauan dari Yukina membuat tenggorokannya terasa kering untuk sesaat. Ia sama sekali tidak mengantisipasi kehadiran Yukina di apartemennya!

"Kisa-san? Ada apa? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" nada khawatir muncul di suara Yukina, sekarang. "Apa kau kedinginan? Ayo, masuklah!" dan kemudian ia menarik tangan Kisa hingga pria berambut hitam itu masuk ke dalam apartemen sebelum menutup pintu setelahnya. "Akan kusiapkan air hangat, jadi taruh saja dulu barang-barangmu, Kisa-san."

"A-! Yukina, tunggu dulu!" Kisa dengan segera menggenggam tangan Yukina yang sudah hendak beranjak pergi. Saat Yukina menoleh ke arahnya, masih dengan seulas senyuman, Kisa melontarkan pertanyaannya. "Kenapa kau ada di sini? Bukankah aku sudah membatalkan kencan kita? Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?"

Yukina hanya menatap Kisa untuk beberapa saat sebelum tersenyum. "Aku ke sini karena ingin bertemu dengan Kisa-san. Walaupun kencan kita sudah dibatalkan, bukan berarti kita tak bisa bertemu. Lagipula, aku merindukan Kisa-san." Hanya ketulusan yang dapat Kisa deteksi dari perkataan Yukina dan hal itu membuat wajah Kisa merona.

Melihat rona merah di pipi Kisa, Yukina hanya tertawa kecil sebelum menunduk untuk mencium pipi Kisa. "Kau benar-benar manis, Kisa-san," bisiknya lembut. "Istirahatlah dulu sekarang, Kisa-san. Akan kusiapkan air hangat."

Dan, di hadapan Yukina yang tersenyum hangat dengan aura berkilauannya itu, sudah pasti Kisa hanya bisa mengangguk dan menuruti perkataannya. Apalagi saat Yukina lalu mencium bibirnya lembut. Kisa terkadang tak habis pikir bagaimana kakinya masih bisa menopang tubuhnya bahkan saat mereka berubah menjadi jeli setelahnya.

-O-

Berendam air hangat setelah kelelahan bekerja memang suatu kenikmatan yang tak bisa diutarakan dengan kata-kata. Atau, setidaknya, begitulah menurut Kisa setelah ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mengenakan jubah handuk dan sebuah handuk kecil untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah.

Dengan seulas senyuman puas di wajahnya, Kisa berjalan ke arah kamar tidurnya, mengetahui dengan pasti bahwa Yukina akan menunggunya di sana karena makan siang telah tersajikan dengan sempurna di meja makan, dan membuka pintu. "Yukina, terima kasih atas air hangatnya. Itu benar-benar memban ... tu," kata-kata Kisa terhenti saat ia melihat Yukina berdiri di hadapannya dengan sebuah kue coklat bertuliskan 'Selamat Hari Valentine' yang dibuat dari coklat putih di atasnya.

Perlahan, bola mata hitam Kisa bergulir naik menatap wajah Yukina yang, tentu saja, tersenyum hangat ke arahnya. Mulut Kisa terbuka, namun ia membutuhkan waktu untuk mengumpulkan kata-kata yang akhirnya mengalir keluar dari bibirnya, "... Apa maksudnya ini, Yukina?"

Senyuman Yukina tidak menghilang sepenuhnya, namun kilau senyuman itu seolah berkurang mendengar pertanyaan Kisa. Pria berambut coklat pasir itu sedikit khawatir kekasihnya tidak menyukai kejutan ini. "Kue untuk kita bagi bersama," Yukina menjelaskan dengan nada hangat saat ia menyadari bahwa tatapan Kisa tidak menunjukkan penolakan, hanya suatu keterkejutan. "aku sudah merencanakan untuk membagi hari ini dengan istimewa bersama denganmu, Kisa-san. Karena kau sibuk, jadi walaupun kencan kita tidak berhasil, aku ingin melakukan sesuatu yang bisa kita ingat bersama. Setidaknya, kuharap kue ini akan bisa melakukan hal itu." Imbuhnya.

Kisa masih tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Sungguh, terkadang ia pun tidak percaya memiliki seorang kekasih yang sangat sempurna seperti Yukina dan, lagi-lagi, suatu suara kecil yang mengatakan bahwa Kisa sangat tidak pantas untuk Yukina terdengar dari sudut kesadaran Kisa, namun ia memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya. Yukina telah memilih Kisa. Dan akan sangat tidak adil bagi pemuda itu jika Kisa menjauhinya hanya karena rasa percaya dirinya yang rendah.

"Kisa-san ...?"

Suara panggilan Yukina yang pelan menyadarkan Kisa dari renungannya dan ia tersenyum, memberikan suatu keyakinan kepada pria yang lebih muda darinya itu bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja, sebelum sedikit berjinjit untuk memberikan kecupan manis di pipi Yukina. "Terima kasih, Yukina. Ini ... manis sekali." Ujarnya sambil tertawa kecil.

Mendengar suara tawa Kisa, wajah Yukina pun semakin cerah—begitu pula dengan aura berkilauan yang selalu ada di belakangnya—dan ia memiringkan wajahnya untuk membalas ciuman Kisa, di bibirnya. "Syukurlah kalau kau senang. Aku tahu ini melanggar aturan, tapi apa kau mau memakan kuenya sebelum kita makan malam?"

"Kalau hanya satu potong, kurasa tak masalah." Kisa menjawab sambil tersenyum malu, seulas rona merah yang menggemaskan—setidaknya untuk Yukina—menghiasi wajahnya.

Kemudian kedua kekasih itu mengambil tempat duduk, Yukina di lantai kamar Kisa sedangkan pria yang lebih tua itu menyamankan diri di pangkuan Yukina sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke dada bidang Yukina, sebelum mereka memotong kue coklat yang ada di hadapan mereka, bersama-sama tentunya. Dan saat Yukina menyuapkan potongan kecil pertama kue coklat itu kepada Kisa, ia menyambutnya dengan sedikit kesal—karena, bagaimanapun juga, Kisa bukanlah seorang anak kecil lagi—namun juga dengan suatu perasaan hangat yang tak terelakkan.

Kencan mereka berdua memang tidak berhasil, namun setidaknya mereka tetap dapat menghabiskan waktu bersama di hari yang istimewa untuk para pasangan kekasih ini dan Kisa merasa sudah sepatutnya ia bersyukur untuk kebahagiaan kecil ini yang masih diberikan kepadanya.


End file.
